


Fireworks

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Precious Peter Parker, Punctured Peter Parker, and Especially Everything In-Between [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: So, when the first firework went off, Peter wasn't expecting it. He really wishes he thought about exactly what fireworks were and how much they would hurt.Clint slapped Peter on the back as they watched the flame get closer to the end. Peter watched the flames dance over the purples and pinks before it exploded colorfully in the air. That made him realize why Mr. Stark had been staring at him earlier that day, almost dumbfounded.Peter felt the fireworks boom in the sky, bright lights flashing over his crunched-together eye lids. His knees suck into the hard dirt as his whole body trembled from the stimulation.Clint dropped next to him and put his big hands over Peter's. "Kid?" He said, concern laced his tone.





	Fireworks

It wasn't Peter's fault, he swear. He's just  _so stressed_ he sometimes forget about his quirks. The most common forgotten sense was the metabolism. Peter rarely ever ate enough to feed his body, meaning he was never really at his full potential. Of course, today was different.

The night started off lovely, Peter was so content. He was with the men of the Avengers! Sam Wilson took a big interest in him and Peter couldn't fathom why. 

"What is it that you do again?" He'd asked the superhero. 

Sam looked offended. "I'm the Falcon-" 

"No, I got that," Peter interupted. "But what are your powers? What is your suit made of-" 

Sam snorted at Peter's endless question. "How about you let me get a word in to tell you." He sighed. "Not all of us can be bitten by wierd- ass bugs." 

Peter scrunched up his nose and rambled to Sam. Once in awhile, Sam would laugh and his attention would almost never waver. He seemed happy to answer Peter's questions and suggestions. Peter was growing on them, he hoped. 

Clint swayed up to them with a devilish smirk. "So," he began, voice low with amusement. "When are we setting off the fireworks?" 

Peter brightened up at this. He  _loves_ fireworks. He remembers the tradition him, May and Ben would do. They would go to upstate New York and watch all the fireworks they could, then they would go swimming in some lake. God, he misses that. He misses his family, but he guesses, the Avengers can fill in for right now. "I'm in." He said, without hesitation. 

Peter turned his back and saw Mr. Stark eyeing him, and then shrugging after Peter mouthed a ' _what?'_

Peter should have hesitated. He should have remembered his own enhanced hearing and vision. He should have know that the noises and lights would no doubt make his senses go haywire. 

So, when the first firework went off, Peter wasn't expecting it. He really wishes he thought about exactly what fireworks were and how much they would  _hurt._

Clint slapped Peter on the back as they watched the flame get closer to the end. Peter watched the flames dance over the purples and pinks before it exploded colorfully in the air.  _That_ made him realize why Mr. Stark had been staring at him earlier that day, almost dumbfounded. 

Peter felt the fireworks boom in the sky, bright lights flashing over his crunched-together eye lids. His knees suck into the hard dirt as his whole body trembled from the stimulation. 

Clint dropped next to him and put his big hands over Peter's. "Kid?" He said, concern laced his tone. 

Peter couldn't speak. He couldn't move his lips. Before he could get ready, another firework went off in the distance making him shake like a leaf. 

Peter knew Mr. Stark was coming for him, be could hear him in the compound shouting orders at FRIDAY. 

By the time his mentor got there, Peter was in tears. His shaking had gotten worse and at this point it would hurt too much to take his hands from over his ears. Without a word Mr. Stark had successfully guided him into the silent tower. 

Peter felt bad, he knew Sam and Clint would feel guilty. He knew the two would get scolded by Steve Roger's for even having fireworks, but now Mr. Stark too. His head was still spinning and the bright lights were still flashing in and out of his vision. The Avengers' firework show had stopped, but other were going on. They would be happening all night. 

"It's okay, kid." Mr. Stark had said, sitting on the couch next to Peter. He rubbed Peter's back without another word.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark." He said miserably, his voice was quiet and hoarse. 

Mr. Stark shook his head but didn't say anything yet. Peter felt like a little kid, having to leave a party because the noise was too much, throwing tantrums and clinging to the safety of their parents. The closest thing Peter had to a parent right now was Mr. Stark, and that wasn't an option Peter was willing to take easily. 

"Lay down, Pete. I can practically feel your brain roasting up there." Mr. Stark said with a slight chuckle. 

Peter tried a smile back and slid into the couch cushions. Mr. Stark absently comed his hand through his hair. He felt at home and warm despite his pain. 

Peter needed a hug, he knows he does. It's usually the only way he could calm down. 

Slowly, he lifted his arms and without missing a beat he was wrapped himself around Tony Stark. The man tensed for a second. The discomfort made Peter want to pull away but then in the returned. Mr. Stark tightly wrapped an arm across Peter's thin torso, the other made its way to his soft brown curls. At least Peter couldn't see the fireworks, but he could definitely still hear them. Everytime one would boom in the air he would flinch and hide into Mr. Stark's chest. Peter didn't say anything when a tiny kiss was placed on the top of his head. 


End file.
